


Coversation

by Trugemstory_SF



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Post canon, prison?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10081028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trugemstory_SF/pseuds/Trugemstory_SF
Summary: Blue and Yellow have a little talk in their jail cells.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amberfigueroa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberfigueroa/gifts).



Yellow chuckled half-heartedly in her cell. "Isn't it funny Blue? Here's to our last night in authority!" She slumped in her diamond-sized cell, still laughing listlessly as Blue Diamond touched the walls of her own cage.

"How long are we going to be stuck here?"

"Who knows?" The ocean-colored Diamond doesn't need to look to see the sarcastic roll of Yellow's eyes, and she envies the taller one for her composure. "At least we got a break from all those wars." She kicks at the destabization field, grunting as her foot is seared. "You have to admit, I make great prisons." She flashes Blue a smug grin as the other Diamond continues to seemingly caress the iron. "Whatever you say, I'm just..." Blue's nails suddenly scrape against the metal, leaving indents in the sturdy iron. "Bored."

"Hey! I spent time on that cell especially!" Yellow frowns at the damage left from Blue's nails, and she crosses her arms as Blue smiles wily. "White's, eh?" 

"Why put the humans in a zoo, that's White's spot!"

She lets out her own laugh as Yellow smiles at her remark, and both start laughing seconds later. Yellow looks up at the ceiling of her cell, sighing.

"Where do you think we are now?"

Blue's brow archs at the unexpected question, and she shrugs. "I do not know, why?" The response to her question is a little smile, and the words: "We've been in here for so long."

Blue lays down in her cell, shaking her head. "They want us to be frightened, idiots." She now folds her arms across her chest, letting out a huff. "As if we might break."

The other Diamond places a hand on the destablizer field, not noticing when energy zaps along her glove. "Do you think she's coming?"

"I don't want to die in one of that idiot's colonies. I'd rather vaporize in space, lost in some star."

"I'd rather be gone on Earth."

Blue laughs. "Earth? That planet always made you livid, why do you want it to be your final resting place?"

"I wanna see the gem who handled our moron for so long." Yellow playes with the now burnt fingers of her glove, her gaze a bit wistful. She looks up at Blue, who had sat up to meet her gaze. "I wish we were just put in the same cell, it would be much more comforting."

"Yeah, it would."


End file.
